The present disclosure relates to semiconductor-based electronic devices, and more particularly, to a gate-all around semiconductor nanowire field effect transistor (FET) and a method of forming the same.
The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, FinFETs, trigate and gate-all around semiconductor nanowire field effect transistors (FETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Fabrication of such non-planar semiconductor devices with minimal variation in the device region is critical to obtain devices with uniform electrical characteristics.